


Wings

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan has wings! PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for fandom-stocking 2011.

~ ♥ ~  
  
“Oh god, David, do that again.” Evan's grey feathers shivered, the effect rippling out from his shoulders to the very tips of his magnificent wings.  
  
David chuckled, and pressed up closer, if that was even possible, to Evan's back, and continued to nuzzle at Evan's neck and run his fingers along the leading edge of the wings. He was so hard, his dick leaking against the top of Evan's ass, and he really, really wanted to be inside Evan, but this was way too much fun.  
  
“Jesus,” Evan cried softly, his head falling forward and his wings spreading even further. Even with his hands planted on the wall he felt unsteady in David's arms.  
  
“I've got you,” murmured David, and let one hand snake around Evan's stocky body to finally take hold of his lover's dick.  
  
One, two firm strokes, and Evan gasped, coming in David's hand, pearlescent come coating his fingers and some hitting the wall. Evan's wings beat the air firmly, as if in triumph, shuddering to stillness as Evan's breathing evened out.  
  
“Wow. That was so hot,” David panted, rubbing himself against his lover and gazing wide-eyed at the soft pale wings still trembling.  
  
Evan pushed back against him. “Come on, David, come for me.”  
  
David's orgasm hit him without warning and he bit down on Evan's shoulder, snapping his hips forward and painting Evan's waist and ass with his come. “Evan, oh my god.”  
  
His cheeks brushed Evan's wings and he heard his lover moan quietly, then, “I love you, David.”  
  
“I love you too, Evan.”  
  
~ ♥ ~


End file.
